teamfourstarfandomcom-20200216-history
DragonThing Z Kai
|video = DragonBall Z Kai Abridged Episode 2 - TeamFourStar (TFS)}} DragonThing Z Kai is the second episode of Team Four Star's Dragon Ball Z Kai Abridged. It was first uploaded on YouTube on July 20, 2014. Summary Goku and Krillin are both left in the hospital due to the injuries they sustained during their battle against Vegeta. As Goku looks around at his friends and family, who all came to visit him, Krillin blurts out that they should go into space and a spaceship is seen flying off into the cosmos. As Bulma, Krillin and Gohan arrive at Planet Namek, Gohan notices a Saiyan space pod in the sky and Krillin thinks they're all going to die. It reveals Vegeta has arrived on Planet Namek and he proceeds to blow up Cui. At a Namekian village, Freeza (referring to himself as "Space Napol-Hitler") demands the Namekian elder, Moori, to give him a Dragon Ball and orders Dodoria to kill one of the Namekian children to set up an example for defying him. Wanting to save his other child, Moori hands Freeza the Dragon Ball and gets his neck snapped by Dodoria as his reward. Before Dodoria can kill the last Namekian child, Gohan intervenes and kicks her away while Krillin grabs the Namekian child and they both fly away. While things seemingly look fine for Gohan and Krillin, Dodoria quickly catches up to the two of them in hot pursuit. Krillin believes that now they're going to die, but Gohan tells him to use the Solar Flare technique, causing him to remember having the move and use it to blind Dodoria. Not long after, Dodoria gets knocked into the water by Vegeta, who asks her if she's got any last words to say before he kills her. Dodoria replies that she's got a "thick, meaty vagina", causing Vegeta to promptly kill her and gag as a result. Back to the others, Gohan and Krillin managed to successfully escape from Dodoria. While Krillin claims that Freeza now has a Dragon Ball, Gohan points out that they managed to save the Namekian child, whose name is Dende. However, Krillin decides to call him "Little Green". Meanwhile at Freeza's ship, Freeza receives news from Zarbon that Dodoria's dead. Frustrated, the galactic tyrant orders Zarbon to go after Vegeta, much to his henchman's delight. Elsewhere, Krillin, Gohan and Dende manage to find a cave and decide to take refuge inside. Krillin then orders Gohan to look after Dende and tells Bulma to do nothing for the entire trip, who replies by giving him a silent nod. Vegeta is later seen throwing a Dragon Ball into a lake and flies off before he gets cut off by Zarbon, proclaiming him to be the gay one. Zarbon then states that stereotypes are bullshit, transforms into his monster form and easily takes down Vegeta. At Super Kami Guru's house, Krillin meets the Namekian Grand Elder, who introduces himself and then proceeds to use a long list of adjectives to describe his new name. Nail then gives Krillin a Dragon Ball in the middle of Guru's speech and advises him to leave. Back at Freeza's ship, Vegeta manages to fully recover and destroys the healing tank. He then tosses all of Freeza's previously-acquired Dragon Balls out the window before leaping away himself. Eventually, he meets up with Krillin and Bulma, the former starting to scream, before Zarbon himself arrives and transforms into his monster form. With his newfound strength, Vegeta brutally murders Zarbon and takes the Dragon Ball Krillin acquired from Guru before flying away, laughing madly. Krillin then stops screaming and wonders where Gohan went off to. His question is soon answered as Gohan politely greets Vegeta, who responds by kneeing the young Saiyan-hybrid in the stomach and then flies off. However, Gohan manages to have the last laugh as he reveals that he has stolen the Dragon Ball Vegeta previously hidden inside a nearby lake. Vegeta then arrives at the place where he hid the Dragon Ball and dives in to retrieve it, only to find out that it's missing, causing the Saiyan prince to burst out of the water and lets out an extremely loud scream that manages to crash the Adobe Flash plug-in. He then proceeds to smash right through the screen. Back at Freeza's ship, Freeza gets infuriated after a soldier announces that Zarbon's dead. Now out of options, Freeza orders the soldier to call in the Ginyu Force and then wonders what day it is today. Back at Guru's house, Guru finally finishes announcing his immensely-long name and meets Gohan, along with Dende, before giving Gohan a power-up (which won't do much in the long run). Vegeta then catches up to them and grabs Gohan by the scarf, saying that he and Krillin remind him of two assholes he's going to kill. However, Vegeta stops and realizes that there's no time for that since the Ginyus have just arrived at Namek. While the Ginyu Force performs their fighting poses, they all get crushed out of nowhere by a spaceship, which turns out to be Goku, who has finally made it to Planet Namek, but is left crippled due to the crash-landing. Vegeta then puts him inside a healing tank and gives Gohan and Krillin a set of armor before taking a nap. Meanwhile, Freeza is seen ripping Nail's arm off. After meeting up with Dende, Krillin and Gohan decide to pull a fast one on Vegeta and summon the Namekian dragon, Porunga. Krillin uses the first wish to bring Piccolo back to life, much to the Namekian's delight, and uses the second wish to bring him to Namek, much to his dismay. After being transported to Namek, Piccolo meets with a badly-beaten Nail and fuses with him. Before they can use the last wish, Vegeta arrives and tells the group to make him immortal or else he'll murder Dende's parents (ironically, they're already dead). But before they can grant the wish, Porunga suddenly vanishes, resulting in all the Dragon Balls turning into stone. As a confused Vegeta asks if he's immortal now, a visibly-pissed off Freeza arrives and decides to test out his belief. Unfazed, Vegeta states that's he's not afraid and the tyrant transforms into his second form and impales Krillin with one of his horns before tossing him into a lake. Piccolo then arrives and punches Freeza across the sky and claims that he's two people now, while Krillin is seen back on his feet, getting healed by Dende. Freeza then murders Dende and announces his fourth and final form. Vegeta doesn't seem at all concerned and claims that he's a Super Saiyan, but is proven wrong as Freeza effortlessly takes him down and prepares to kill him before being confronted by Goku, who demands the tyrant to "let that Vegeta alone!". As Vegeta goes on about how Goku is a Super Saiyan, Freeza grows irate and shuts the Saiyan prince up for good by blasting a hole through his chest. Having witnessed the death of his comrade, Goku states that Freeza is so decked and proceeds to attack him. At King Kai's planet, Yamcha asks King Kai if he can teach them any of his techniques, but gets a rude "no!" in response. Back on Namek, Goku is pushed in a corner against Freeza and decides to use the Spirit Bomb as a last resort. Annoyed with Goku raising his arms in the sky, Freeza decides to stop him by charging a Death Ball, but fails to notice the Spirit Bomb in the sky and gets engulfed by the blast. Believing they had won the battle, Goku claims on how they didn't lose Krillin, who promptly gets blown up by Freeza, who has survived the Spirit Bomb. Freeza then fires a blast at Piccolo, hitting the Namekian right in the tit and knocking him unconscious. As Gohan asks his teacher why he didn’t dodge the attack, Goku reaches his boiling point and transforms into a Super Saiyan, calmly ordering his son to take Piccolo and leave. As Freeza wonders what's going on, Goku calls himself a "Super Sandwich" and punches Freeza in the face, causing the tyrant to call him a prick and then try and destroy the planet. While King Kai believes Goku is possibly dead (though Tenshinhan doubts it), Kami informs him that they have all the Earth's Dragon Balls and King Kai tells him to do the thing. Back on Namek, Freeza states that things didn't go according as he planned, but notices Porunga in the sky and flies after him, with Goku trailing behind him. While Freeza demands that Porunga make him immortal, the Namekian dragon tells the tyrant to go learn Namekian and then teleports everyone away, including a revived Vegeta. Realizing that Dende is the one who made the wish, Freeza tries to kill him again, but the young Namekian teleports away before the blast connects. Angry about losing his chance of being immortal, Freeza lashes out at Goku by grabbing him from behind in a bear-hug. On Earth, Gohan believes that Porunga must have brought everyone on Namek to Earth, and then Guru reveals that he's dying. Before passing away, Guru proclaims that he's hilarious and that everything he says will be quoted. The Namekians casually say that he'll be missed. Back on Namek, Goku manages to take control of the fight, but flies off due to being bored. Unable to accept defeat, Freeza launches a "Kien-structo Disc" at Goku, but immediately cuts himself in half, leaving him baffled. After asking Freeza directions to his ship, Goku proceeds to use the Muffin Button to spawn a bunch of muffins, eventually turning Namek into a giant muffin that then explodes into thousands of smaller muffins. At the end, it's revealed that Nappa was watching the whole video and clicks on the unsubscribe button at the bottom of the video. Cast *Lanipator – Krillin, Piccolo, Vegeta *MasakoX – Son Goku, Son Gohan *Takahata101 – Dende, Moori, Guru, Nappa, Guldo *Antfish – Dodoria, Ginyu *KaiserNeko – King Kai, Zarbon *LittleKuriboh – Freeza *Ganxingba – Tenshinhan *Faulerro – Yamcha, Cui Differences from the Abridged Version *The Albino Namekians and the Great Drought are never mentioned, unlike in the abridged series. *Instead of the Solar Flare showing Freeza in the shower, it's instead a picture of Lanipator dressed up as Dr. Frank-N-Furter from Team Four Star's first 18+ panel at Youmacon. *Guru never unlocks Krillin or Dende's hidden potential (though it really doesn't matter for Krillin because Guru didn't really give him much of a power-up in the first place). **Interestingly, Dende is shown to already having the ability to heal people as he healed Krillin after he got impaled by Freeza. *The events of the Ginyu Force Saga don't occur because Goku inadvertently kills all of them by crash-landing on top of them with his spaceship. *Freeza doesn't reveal to Vegeta that he killed his dad and blew up Planet Vegeta. *While Freeza does impale Krillin with his horn, he doesn't get any 1UPs for it. *Freeza doesn't transform into his third form, instead skipping over to his final form. It's even pointed out by Krillin. *Vegeta doesn't get a power boost because he never told Krillin to blast him in the chest, meaning he was far outclassed by Freeza in his final form. *The Ginyu Force never shows up on King Kai's planet, presuming that they all went to Hell instead. *Freeza kills Krillin first and then shoots Piccolo in the chest, while the order was originally the opposite way around. *Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan after seeing Piccolo get badly injured rather than witnessing Krillin's death. *Freeza immediately decides to blow up the planet after getting punched once by Goku. *Freeza immediately gets cut in half by his own Destructo Disc. *Goku doesn't give Freeza his energy and instead asks him directions to his ship. *The Namekians don't summon Porunga to build New Namek or revive Krillin, Yamcha, Tien and Chiaotzu. *Guru dies of natural causes rather than getting cannibalized by the rest of the Namekians. *Dende doesn't reveal his love for Gohan. *Goku uses the Muffin Button to turn Namek into a giant muffin that then explodes into thousands of smaller muffins. Trivia *A running gag throughout the episode had the Dragon Balls being called ¨Things¨. Even more funny, the title of the episode had the ¨Ball¨ in ¨Dragon Ball¨ being replaced with ¨Thing¨. *When speaking in Namekian, Porunga does not speak in Klingon. Instead, he just says "Fuck you, I'm a dragon!" in reverse. *Bulma and Chiaotzu don't say anything in this episode. *Piccolo saying "All of them?!" is a reference to his infamous line spoken in Dragon Ball after realizing that he has missed all of Goku's vital organs after firing an energy blast at his chest. It even uses the exact same scene from the episode where Piccolo says the line. *It's revealed in the Episode Breakdown that one of the biggest missed opportunities was Gohan asking Piccolo why he didn't dodge Freeza's Death Beam in "Freeza Burn". They added it in as a rectification. *Since Vegeta3986 left Team Four Star before this special, Faulerro did Cui's voice in this special. Faulerro has already taken over as Yamcha's VA after Vegeta3986 left. *One of the long titles Guru gives to himself is "Bigger Longer and Uncut", the title of the South Park theatrical movie. *Goku refers to the Spirit Bomb as "That Thing That Always Works", Ironically, the Spirit Bomb never worked (aside from movies) until Kid Buu. *Goku references the "Big Green" dub when he says "Let that Vegeta alone!". Kx02 Kx02